


Damian's Christmas

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at Wayne Manor is a joyous event...for all but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I try to stay away from first person point of view but for some reason this one just sounded better told by Alfred.

Christmas at the Wayne family house has always been a joyous occasion; I have been here since Master Bruce was a child and I have seen him and his family grow up. Granted our little family wasn't like others as Master Jason calls us “The fucked up version of the Brady Bunch”.

 

But this Christmas I was able to coax everyone here. Master Bruce was sitting with his girlfriend Selina Kyle; they were both drinking champagne and cuddling on the couch. Master Richard “Dick” Grayson-Wayne was sitting next to the fire with Miss Barbra Gordon who was in her wheelchair hugging a stuffed robin, which Master Dick gave her as an early gift. Master Jason Todd was sitting on the window sill smoking a cigarette while his other hand absentmindedly played with Cassandra Cain's hair as she tried to read the card that he got her- from what I understood no one was supposed to know that they were an item. I overheard Miss Barbara and Miss Stephanie giggling about it. Master Tim Drake-Wayne was laying in front of the Christmas tree digging out a gift for his girlfriend Stephanie Brown as she bounced with delight next to him.

 

From where I stood I could see everyone, how happy they were in front of the fire in their own world of happiness and love. However what the family failed to notice was the young boy in the entrance way of the room biting his bottom lip in anger and hurt as he was forgotten, yet again, on a joyous occasion. Master Damian Wayne; the youngest of the group, still a child to some. He is Master Bruce's biological child and one that was never given a childhood or a fair chance at being part of the Bat Family for whom his mother and grandfather are. He is looked down on and treated harshly since no one ever taught him to love he doesn't know how to show he cares and I believe the others forget that.

 

I see Master Damian drop an envelope to the ground as he turns and walks back towards his room. Now I could not leave that there, it is my job to clean up after the family; plus I was curious as to what it was. As I left the room and picked it up; on the front was an address to the North Pole. I headed to the kitchen to put on some tea. Using the hot steam from the water I eased the letter open, in the envelope was a short letter penned in Master Damian's elegant writing.

 

_Dear Santa;_

_I know I shouldn't be writing; from what Drake tells me I shouldn't get anything from you since I'm a demon child. However, I was hoping that instead of a gift I could ask you to send me someone to love me or at least a family that will accept me for who I am not who my mother is._

_Thank you_

_Damian Wayne_

 

For the first time in all my years at Wayne Manor I wanted to cry and yell at the family for being so cold to the young lad. I put his letter in the drawer and picked up a plate of cookies and a glass of milk as I headed toward Master Damian's room. The family may not love him as they should, but he is like a grandson to me and I will be there for him.


End file.
